Квесты (Skyrim)
Данная страница содержит в себе все квесты The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Главный квест ''Акт I *На свободу! *Перед бурей *Ветреный Пик *Дракон в небе *Путь Голоса *Рог Юргена Акт II *A Blade In The Dark *Дипломатический иммунитет *Загнанная в угол крыса *Alduin's Wall *Горло Всемирного *Старейшина знаний *Alduin's Bane Акт III *The Fallen *Paarthurnax *Season Unending *The World-Eater's Eyrie *Sovngarde *Dragonslayer Квесты гильдий Тёмное Братство *Запоздалые похороны *Потерянная невинность *С такими друзьями… *Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! *Контракты (ч.1) *Sentenced to Death *Прощай, любовь *Шёпотки во тьме *Со смертью тишины *Пока смерть не разлучит нас *Уязвимое место *Лекарство от безумия *Убийственный рецепт *Смерть Империи *Смерть Воплощённая *Слава Ситису! *Контракты Назира *Где повесить голову врага *Тёмное Братство вечно *Поиск ассасина из прошлого Коллегия Винтерхолда *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Hitting the Books *Good Intentions *Revealing the Unseen *Containment *The Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus Соратники *К оружию *Испытание доблести *Серебряная рука *Честь крови *Очистительная месть *Последний долг Гильдия Воров *A Chance Arrangement *Taking Care of Business *Loud and Clear *Dampened Spirits *Scoundrel's Folly *Speaking With Silence *Hard Answers *The Pursuit *Trinity Restored *Blindsighted *Darkness Returns Клинки *Paarthurnax Коллегия Бардов *Tending the Flames *Find Rjorn's Drum *Find Finn's Lute *Find Pantea's Flute Квесты гражданской войны Бушующая гражданская война в Скайриме происходит между двумя основными силами, Имперцами и Братьями Бури. Обе стороны распологают персонажами во всех регионах Скайрима, которые демонтстрируют не очень хорошие поступки каждой из сторон. Мелкии группировки, такие как Сыны Битвы и Серые Гривы, существуют по всей империи. Решение о том, на чьей стороне быть может повлиять на развитие событий во время игры. Имперский Легион *Присоединиться в Легиону *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun *Defense of Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **False Front **The Battle For Fort Dunstad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle For Fort Greenwall **Rescue From Fort Kastav **The Battle For Fort Amol **Battle For Windhelm Братья Бури *Присоединиться к Братьям Бури *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue From Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle For Fort Sungard **A False Front **The Battle For Fort Snowhawk **The Battle For Fort Hraggstad **Battle For Solitude Даэдрические квесты *Черная звезда *Зов Боэтии *Собака - друг даэдра *Зов луны *Дверь, которая шепчет *Дом ужасов *Вкус смерти *Единственное лекарство *Незабываемая ночка *Безумный ум *За гранью обыденного *Waking Nightmare *The Break of Dawn *The Cursed Tribe *Pieces of the Past Квесты в подземельях ''Следующие 24 квеста можно взять в опредленных подземельях: #Medresi Dran And The Wandering Dead (Ангарвунд) #A Love Beyond Death (Ansilvund) #Composure, Speed, And Precision (Angi's Camp) #Leap Before You Look (Bard's Leap Summit) #Melka And Petra (Blind Cliff Cave) #Repentance (Darklight Tower) #Siege On The Dragon Cult (Forelhost) #Найти причину убийств на Инеевом маяке (Инеевый маяк) #The Pale Lady (Frostmere Crypt) #A Scroll For Anska (High Gate Ruins) #Ancestral Worship (Hillgrund's Tomb) #Forgetting about Fjola (Mistwatch) #Hunter and Hunted (Мшистая пещера) #The Lost Expedition (Nchuand-Zel) #The Nilheim Scam (Nilheim) #Otar's Mad Guardians (Ragnvald) #The Legend Of Red Eagle (Rebel's Cairn) #Wilhelm's Specter (Shroud Hearth Barrow) #The Secret At The Sleeping Tree (Sleeping Tree Camp) #The Savior Of Selveni Nethri (Southfringe Sanctum) #Infiltration (Treva's Watch) #Зло дремлет (Валтум) #Silenced Tongues (Volunruud) #Ashore In A Sea Of Ghosts (Yngol Barrow) Побочные квесты Отсортированы по месту получения:http://images.wikia.com/elderscrolls/images/b/be/Misc.jpg''' Истмарк'' '''Виндхельм *Blood on the Ice *Innocence Lost *Repairing the Phial *The White Phial (side quest) *Harsh Master *Rise in the East (side quest) *Find the Thalmor Assassin Нарзулбур *Find the Forgemaster's Fingers Речная хижина *Find Roggi's Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield ''Фолкрит 'Фолкрит (город)' *Locate Reyda's remains *Deliver Berit's Ashes to Runil Хаафингар 'Солитьюд''' *Light's Out! *The Man Who Cried Wolf (side quest) *The Wolf Queen Awakened *Speak to Greta about going to the Temple of Divines *Convince Vittoria Vici to release the Spiced Wine Shipment Коллегия Бардов *Find Pantea's Flute *Find Finn's Lute *Find Rjorn's Drum Драконий Мост *Steal the Dragon's Breath mead for Olda ''Хьялмарк 'Морфал''' *Laid to Rest (side quest) *Assist the people of Hjaalmarch (x/3) Саартал *Forbidden Legend (side quest) Белый Берег Данстар *Visit the museum in Dawnstar *Waking Nightmare Залив Логово Сольюнда *Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr Маркарт (Город) *The Lost Expedition (side quest) *The Heart of Dibella (side quest) *Bring The Last Scabbard of Akrash to Ghorza *Bring Hjalti's Sword to the Ghost of Old Hroldan *Bring the Stallion's Potion to Roerek *Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth, the Jarl's personal blacksmith *Kill Nimhe inside Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site *Investigate the Hall of the Dead *Bring a Dwarven Helmet to Calcelmo *Find 20 Jazboy Grapes *Talk to Mulush about Omluag, at the smelter *Speak to Degaine (beggar got kicked out of Diabela's Temple), which leads to Steal the statue in the Temple of Diabella *Find evidence of Ogmund's Talos worship *Retrieve Lisbet's shipment from Deepwood Redoubt Forsworn *The Foresworn Conspiracy (side quest) *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine (side quest) Рифт Деревня лесная *Fight or Flight Айварстэд *Gather 10 bear pelts for Temba Wide-Arms (x/10) *Locate Reyda's remains Рифтен *A Chance Arrangement (Side quest) *Taking care of Business (Side quest) *Promises to Keep (Side quest) *Shor's Stone *Unfathomable Depths (Side quest) *The Book of Love (Side quest) *Help Balimund **Bring 10 Fire Salts to Balimund (x10) *Help Marise **Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth. *Help Wylandriah **Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem **Retrieve Wylandriah's Ingot **Retrieve Wylandriah's Spoon *Pick up Harrald's Sword from Balimund (This quest can be missed if you side with the Empire and they take The Rift) *Skooma Trade quests **Bring a potion to Wujeeta to find information on a Skooma dealer **Report Sarthis Idren to the Jarl of Riften **Stop the Skooma trade *Embarrass Haelga **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Indaryn **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Hofgrir Horse-Crusher **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli *Help Madesi with his business **Find 2 flawless sapphires for Madesi (x/2) **Find a mammoth tusk for Madesi (x/1) **Find Gold Ore for Madesi (x/1) **Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markarth ''Вайтран 'Вайтран (Город)' *Без вести пропавший *Время лишений *Чудо природы *Принести один бивень мамонта Изольде *Поговорить с Микаелем о Шарлотте *Эль для Аргонианца 'Ривервуд''' *Золотой коготь ''Винтерхолд 'Винтерхолд (Город)' *Find the Helm of Winterhold inside one of these locations Driftshade Refuge, Fort Fellhammer, Hela's Folly, Hob's Fall Cave, Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos, Saarthal, Snow Veil Sanctum, Yngol Barrow, Yngvild, Ysgramor's Tomb 'Коллегия Винтерхолда''' *Find the copy of Souls, Black and White *Alteration Ritual Spell *Conjuration Ritual Spell *Destruction Ritual Spell *Illusion Ritual Spell *Restoration Ritual Spell *Finding Tolfdir's Alembic *Arniel's Endeavor *J'zargo's Experiment Черный Предел *Возвращение к корням Квесты по охоте за головами Эти квесты можно взять в тавернах у их хозяиев, спросив о работе или слухах. Любой ярл или же его помощники могут дать подобный квест, если спосить о работе. После получения квеста вам дадут записку с деталями. ''Forsworn *Kill the leader of Bilegulch Mine *Kill the leader of Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Kill the leader of Dragon Bridge Overlook *Kill the leader of Lost Knife Hideout *Kill the leader of Stony Creek Cave Бандиты *Kill the bandit leader at Four Skull Lookout *Kill the bandit leader at Halted Stream Camp *Kill the bandit leader at Nilheim *Kill the bandit leader at Redoran's Retreat *Kill the bandit leader at Rift Watchtower *Kill the bandit leader at Silent Moons Camp *Kill the bandit leader at Winter War Гиганты *Kill the giant at Bleakwind Basin *Kill the giant at Broken Limb Camp *Kill the giant at Secunda's Shelf (near Secunda's Kiss) *Kill the giant at Sleeping Tree Camp Драконы *Kill the dragon at Bonestrewn Crest *Kill the dragon at Dragontooth Crater *KIll the dragon at Eldersblood Peak *Kill the dragon at Mount Anthor *Kill the dragon at Northwind Summit *Kill the dragon at Dragontooth Crater *Kill the dragon at Autumnwatch Tower *Kill the dragon at Shearpoint *Kill the dragon at Skyborn Altar Глобальные *Visit the museum in Dawnstar *Investigate the Bards College *Find words of power quests **Find the Word of Power in Folgunthur **Find the Word of Power in Shriekwind Bastion *Find Amren's Family Sword inside Redoran's Retreat *Find Red Eagle's sword *Deliver Adonato's Book to Giraud Gemaine *Find Queen Freydis's Sword inside one of these locations Ansilvund, Cragwallow Slope, Cronvangr Hall, Lost Knife Hideout, Stony Creek Cave, Uttering Hills Cave *Visit The College of Winterhold *Go to Endon in Markarth and pick up the item Заметки 'Требуется перевод... По мере прохождения игры буду менять английские названия на русские названия из русской версии игры. Вся информация взята отсюда: ссылка''' Категория:Skyrim Категория:Квесты (Skyrim)